1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile technology, and more particularly to security of mobile device data.
2. Related Art
A variety of mobile devices (such as personal data assistants, or PDAs, handheld computers, cellular phones, pagers, etc.) exist. Such mobile devices include ones based on the Palm operating environment and the Windows CE operating environment.
A variety of software applications for these devices also exist which allow a user to manage data on a mobile device.
Various methods to secure data on mobile devices have been proposed. A common form of securing data on a mobile device is to allow a user to create a user name and a password associated with the username. In such a scenario, the data stored on a user's mobile device is made available to the user when the user logs into the mobile device using his username and password. Although this approach may restrict access to data, the data itself is not stored in an encrypted manner. Furthermore, once a user logs into a mobile device using a valid username and password combination, all data stored on the mobile device is made available to the user. Anyone who obtains access to a mobile device after a user has logged in or obtains access to a physical module that stores data in a mobile device may be able to view and copy the data as it lacks any form of security or encryption. In some cases, un-authorized applications or malicious processes may request data stored on a mobile device, causing transfer of secret or private data into public domain. Thus a need exists to provide for security of such data at all times.
Therefore, what is needed is a system, method and computer program product that secures data stored on a mobile device or any external data store used by a mobile device in a manner that prevents accidental or intentional use of the data.